The desire to remove (human) body hair is quite old, and many systems have been developed for meeting this desire. For instance, there are mechanical systems operating on the basis of mechanically cutting or pulling out the hairs. A more recent development is applying light pulses of a high intensity to a portion of the skin where the hair is to be removed. This technique is known per se, so that an elaborate explanation may be omitted here. Suffice it to say that light energy is absorbed in the skin and destroys the follicles so that the hair will fall out. An advantage is that the hair removal is more permanent: it takes longer before hairs return, or they do not return at all. By way of example of prior art, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,844.
In the system described in said prior art document, the intense light pulse is generated by a laser device. This, however, requires the use of laser. The present invention is specifically related to a hair removal system comprising a flashlamp as the light source.